


Love Letter

by dovsoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Teenagers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovsoul/pseuds/dovsoul
Summary: So I wrote one more SwanQueen fanfiction. Hope you like it





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote one more SwanQueen fanfiction. Hope you like it

' Miss Swan! ' Regina shouted from the other corner of the room.

Emma felt nervous right away. Regina stopped calling her that long time ago, expect when she was angry. She looked around her. Apartment was clean, Henry did all his homework, no sharp object were there, Killian hadn't left any rum...

' What is it? ' Emma tried so sound as calmly as she could.

' What is this? ' Regina said holding somewhat like letter in her hand. It had heart on it.

' Am... I have no idea... ' Emma said after looking into it for few moments, she tried to recall if she saw it already.  
' Maybe one of the love letters that my parents write for each other all the time... ew. ' 

' And why it has written Henry on it? ' brunette said rising her eyebrow waving with the letter.

Emma stopped for the moment.  
' Let me see. ' she took the letter from the Regina's hand without even waiting for an answer.

After some time of looking into it and tumbleing it, Emma finally said  
' Regina... I think this is love letter for our Henry... Oh my god... this is so cute. ' Emma said putting a hand on her chest.

' Cute... This is what you call cute? He... he is supposed to study, and... well not to have girlfriends... Damn it, Swan, he is only 14 years old! '

' Oh, come on... love letter, I mean what is more innocent than that? Kids write those all the time! When did you get your first one? I was like 9 I think. '

Regina was silent. She looked away and after some time she finally said:  
' Never. ' 

' What? ' Emma asked honestly confused with this answer.

' No one has ever written me a lover letter. ' she repeated with serious face.

' But... but how? ' You are, well far older than me, no offense... and you're clever, and beautiful, and funny... ' Emma stopped, this could be understood wrong. She looked at her friend who was blushing.  
' I'm sorry... but... just... You are. ' Emma smiled, and now she was the one that was blushing.

' There's no reason to be sorry. Actually, your words made me happy. ' not giving Emma a chance to answer it, she continued ' but know, we have to find out more about the girl that wrote this. '

Emma was a bit of disappointed. She wanted to ask older women why her words made her happy, but, oh well... this was something too, right?  
' Who knows? Maybe it's some guy...? ' Emma smiled.

' Emma! ' Regina said but smiled as well...

' Would you mind it? I mean our son being interested in boys? ' Emma asked. She was really curious about this, and it was a perfect way to find out what is Regina's opinion about same-gender relationships.

' I wouldn't. Yeah... maybe I'm strict from time to time... and I really do think that he's too young for any kind of relationship, but things were different in our land and I just want him to be happy with girl or boy. '

Emma couldn't help but smile. Women in front od her was just so gorgeous and clever, and everythings that she said was right, and the blonde one was feeling warmth around heart seeing how ward Regina was trying to become her best self.

' Yeah... I agree... It's fine by me as well... With boy or a girl his happiness is only thing that truly matters. '

' whaT IS THIS ALL ABOUT? I'm not gay! ' Henry said with terror on his face.

Regina and Emma turned around and looked at each other and then at Henry again.

' For how long have you been listening? ' Emma asked finally.

' Long enough to hear that you think I'm gay... ' 

' No... Henry... we don't. We found your love letter and started thinking who it might be from... and Emma made a joke... ' before Regina was able to finish Henry said:

' Oh, so you just weren't respecting my privacy at all? ' boy was clearly upset.

Mothers looked at each other. They have totally forgot about his rights.

' Henry... we swear... we haven't read it. ' Regina said.

Henry sighed.  
' And you won't... but it is from a girl. That's all you should know. '

' From that Violet? ' Emma asked.  
' How do y... ' Henry started  
' To be honest, She's the only girl that you talk to. ' Emma laughed.

Henry had tried to look upset but in the end he laughed as well. 

' But... why hadn't you told us? ' Regina asked.

' Because I knew you would start questioning me... especially you, Mom. ' boy said to Regina.

Regina looked shocked, and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

' I'm glad that you find this funny, Miss Swan! ' Regina said.

' Yeah... so if you don't mind I'm going now to meet with Violet. ' Henry said with smile on his face.

Both mothers kissed his cheek and wished him luck.

××××  
Regina was sitting in her sofa and thinking about how Henry has grown up... and then she heard a knock.  
She slowly stood up and walked to the door. When she opened them, no one was there. She looked around twice, and yet nothing. Regina was ready to come back into her house, when she noticed a small piece of paper lying in the ground. When she took it she couldn't help but cry. It was a small letter with heart at its front, and at its back was written '' Regina '' with well-known handwriting.  
♡


End file.
